Nicknames, paranoia, journals etc
by DuckieKinz
Summary: "'His name is Warren Peace' The words were spoken by me incredulously and in the headless chicken voice. The combination had Layla stifling giggles. A strange sense of pride filled me upon learning that I was able to induce laughter in peers." Rated T for teenager-ish behaviour by teenagers
1. Prologue

Prologue

.

.

.

"Move." The words, roughly growled as they were, had no effect on the girl sitting in front of the pyro. It had taken him a long time to convince Layla and the sidekicks to at least leave him alone during lunch and even though they still had the tendency to drag him along into their group therapy session, today was not such a day. Unfortunately he found his table _again_ besieged by someone, although to her credit he hadn't really noticed her sitting there until had he looked up from his own book upon feeling the combined stares of Magenta and Layla bearing down upon him. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Hmm?" She muttered, distractedly chewing on her bottom lip, before looking up once. "Yeah okay" She mumbled and went right back to reading her book.

"Move!" He was getting aggravated if only because Layla and Magenta had started whispering furiously between themselves and he could see Will butting in trying to get them to stop only to no avail. The louder exclamation only earned him an annoyed glare from the girl.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, if you need your personal space so much, why don't you just get up and get out? If not then shut up and let me finish this book. You didn't see me needling you when you were reading." She snapped angrily and went back to the book a frown embedded in her brow only to slam it down a little while later. "Great you ruined it .Happy now?" She shoved her book into her bag and stomped out of the cafeteria in a whirl, a waist length loose braid fluttering behind her.

"What the hell?"

Across the room as Magenta and Layla's whispers intensified, Will gave him a look of understanding. 'Women!', he mouthed from his table with a nod and Warren's lips twitched into an almost smile that Will took as his due thanks and continued eating his food in relative silence. The bell rang and the many students and Warren shuffled their way to class. He shot one last glance at the place where she had been seated, almost feeling guilty for being so curt but dismissing any thought of it with a shake of his head.

'What the hell was she reading anyway?'

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Date: No idea but I think it's a Monday. Or maybe Wednesday?

Time: The time at which you go to School. So again, no idea

Journal,

Hello. This is me. I would tell you who 'me' is but I have momentarily forgotten my name. Perhaps it's because I never use it because I don't talk to myself. Or maybe because I am nervous about going to High School (High school for Supers at that) after spending the past few years of my life home schooled. I'm guessing the former. The latter has already taken effect in the form of intense vomiting. Surely the influence of jittery nerves is done with?

.

.

.

.

Time: Some time later.

The influence of jittery nerves was not done with. I hyperventilated when the person on the bench next to me asked me what my name was and I (still) couldn't remember. Had to be escorted to the Health Office thing by a fellow student.

Time: Some more time later.

The fellow student's name is Damien. I received a shaky laugh and the general ' I'm talking to a crazy person' reaction after asking him if his parents were still alive or had he killed them because he was actually the spawn of Satan.

Note to self: Sarcasm does not translate unless accompanied by an incredulous/amused facial expression.

Note to self 2:Incredulous/Amused facial expressions are hard to portray when you're (technically it should be 'I'm' because you are in fact an inanimate object therefore incapable of facial expressions) ) nervous.

Note to self 3: Surely this particular instance of sarcasm translated itself and cannot be taken seriously? Unless...

Note to self 4: Check if Damien really did kill his parents.

This time I remembered my name. According to the old nurse that should not have happened because Damien is 'hot' and I should be more nervous to tell him my name than I should be to enter High School with no knowledge of social protocol. (Not direct quote)

I hope the other teachers in the school are not paedophiles.

.

.

.

.

Time: Lunch period.

I displayed emotions after being interrupted in the reading of my book by a peer with black hair and a single red streak. Unsure of whether that counts as positive or negative. Especially since all words spoken since have been in heightened nervous angry tone. (See also: Headless chicken)

I don't like this journaling thing. I dislike it almost as much as I dislike the Sky High thing. (Note to self: Try not to use the word thing too often.)

Why must my parents suddenly grow a conscience and realise that in their endeavours to keep me sheltered and safe and learn about cultures and open-mindedness by being a part of many volunteer organisations with them thereby disallowing me to go to school like most children (children whose parents have resources to send them to school anyway), they caused me to be maladjusted to the concept of being alive in a normal society?

.

.

.

.

Time: First class of the day due to most of time spent at infirmary and being sorted(Harry Potter reference, huzzah!) into the group of Hero Support by a loud man in shorts who assumes my inability to breathe in the presence of others to mean that I have 'lame powers'.

Was greeted by a cheerful flower child. She reminds me of Mummy and I am therefore much more relaxed around her. Case in point, I actually talked to the people in my class, as comforted as I was by her presence.

"Hi I'm Layla! Are you lost?" Layla said. The bright words were in direct contrast to those last spoken to me at lunch.

I felt pretty sure that this Layla was the Layla Williams that my Dad had spoken about when he said he knew some of the students who would be in school with me, but it seemed unlikely that an Earth elemental would be hero support.

"I'm is Hero Support 101 right?"I said nervously. The mind was shot to death at this point in time. In fact this might be the only time it stopped talking. Next to Layla sat a purple child and behind purple child sat a lanky boy in very bright clothes and next to him sat another lanky boy in bright orange. I later learn their names to be Magenta, Zach and Ethan. Writing down the word Ethan reminds me of ethanol. I think I might refer to him as that in my mind.

"You must be the new student that Mr. Boy told us about! He asked me to help you out since you've joined us so late, so if you have any questions about our curriculum or Sky High in general, feel free to ask." Layla turned to the purple child sitting next to her. "Magenta this is the new student."

"Hey weren't you talking to Warren during lunch." The monotone she speaks with is fantastic.(Note to self: Learn to speak like Magenta so as to not sound like a headless chicken.)

"I was talked _at_ by a grumpy person during lunch. Does that description match the Warren that you are talking about?" Said I, gaining confidence and slowly sounding less like the aforementioned headless chicken . (Note to self 2: Try to hang around Layla more because she calms you down. Also use the word headless chicken less.)

"Yes." (Note to self 3: Monotone might possibly be the best possible way to say the word 'yes'.)

"Well then I might have talked to Warren."

"You sat at Warren Peace's table without bursting into flames. That was either very brave or stupid."

"His name is Warren Peace?" The words were spoken by me incredulously and in the headless chicken voice. The combination had Layla stifling giggles. A strange sense of pride filled me upon learning that I was able to induce laughter in peers.

"Yes."

"Whoever named him had a wonderfully wry sense of humour. It makes me feel better about my name."

"What's your name?" Ethanol said, curiosity filling his bespectacled face.

"Erulisse. My parents liked Tolkien." I mentioned as an explanation.

"Oh right we haven't introduced everybody yet! This is Ethan, he melts, Zach over there glows and Magenta shape-shifts."

"Into a hamster." Added Magenta.

I nodded awkwardly and Layla opened her mouth to presumably ask me about my own powers but before she could a teacher entered the class room.

Hero Support is interesting. Their homeroom teacher is much nicer than the loud man in shorts. I learnt a lot about being an invisible part of the background. It's much more difficult than expected (although the being invisible bit is relatively easy) although Layla assures me I'll catch up in time.

.

.

.

.

Time: Night

Place: Home

Parents have been informed of my status as hero support. I got the feeling they aren't particularly happy about it but Dad explained the system better to Mummy who seems to be planning on sending in a note to the Council about the Hero-Sidekick dichotomy being a bit too much like an Apartheid.

I think Layla is my mom.

.

.

.

.


End file.
